Les Entreliés
by Olotie
Summary: Eragon et Saphira partent avec des elfes, des œufs de dragons et des Eldunaris à la recherche d'un lieu idéal pour créer une colonie. Alors qu'ils pensent avoir trouvé un monde en paix et amical, une menace se fait ressentir, pire que celle de Galbatorix
1. Chapter 1:un nouveau monde

Le bateau voguait depuis une semaine sur des flots aux rives désertes, quand la rivière déboucha sur une mer. Une grande mer d'huile. Eragon ouvrit de grans yeux et appela mentalement la dragonne:

"Saphira!

-Oui?

-Tu savais que la mer était si proche?

-...Oui?

-Pourquoi ne m'en as-tu pas parlé?

-Parce que nous allons la traverser?"

Le dragonnier jeta un regard noir à Saphira.

"Il ne nous reste plus que cela à faire, de toute façon, maugréa-t-il. Les terres que nous avons visitées sont stériles, et trop petites pour accueillir une colonie de dragons et de dragonniers. Mais la mer est une distance considérable pour les futurs dragonniers qui feront la route pour obtenir leurs oeufs et être instruits."

Lupusänghren s'approcha de lui. Il s'accouda à la rambarde, regarda l'horizon et déclara:

"Il nous reste un long chemin à parcourir, Argetlam. Je te propose de nous arrêter sur la côte pour la nuit."

Eragon hocha la tête. Lui aussi avait besoin de repos. Ne fût-ce que pour faire le point.

Le bivouac fut levé en un rien de temps. Eragon, prononçant un simple _Brisingr_, alluma un feu et les elfes sortirent des instruments ramenés du _Du Weldenvarden_. Bientôt une douce musique flotta dans les airs. Le dragonnier alla rejoindre Saphira, qui s'était allongée dans l'ombre, loin des flammes crépitantes.

"Nous partirons demain à l'aube, annonça-t-il. Même les elfes ne savent pas quand nous atteindrons l'autre rivage."

Saphira ne répondit pas. Elle le dévisagea quelques instants, avant de détourner son regard vers la mer.

"Nous finiront bien par accoster, de toute façon, continua Eragon. Il n'y a tout de même pas les limites du monde là où nous allons. La terre est ronde."

Il aimait se répéter cette découverte qu'il avait faite lui-même, particulièrement à ce moment. Il voulait se persuader que leur mission n'était pas vaine.

"Il y a une terre, là-bas."

Eragon sursauta. Saphira l'observait à nouveau. Elle continua:

"Les rouleaux de la bibliothèque d'Ellesméra parlaient de terre inexplorées, te souviens-tu? Tu as même proposé de demander de l'aide à leurs populations.

-Mais elles étaient trop éloignées pour répondre à temps. Et elles ont sans doute leurs propres problèmes.

-Sûrement. Mais des peuples, des royaumes et des territoires dans fin nous font face. Je le sais.

-Comment peux-tu en être sûre?

-Tu m'as toujours fait confiance, non?"

Le jeune homme marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en réponse, et s'allongea à son tour, le dos appuyé contre le flanc de la dragonne.

"Bonne nuit, Saphira, murmura-t-il avant de s'abandonner à ses songes.

-Bonne nuit, petit homme."

L'aube arriva, porteuse d'espoir, car ce matin le groupe prenait la mer. Au loin, un nouveau monde les attendait, peut-être un havre de paix pour une future colonie.

Après un dernier adieu à la terre quil'avait vue naître et grandir, Eragon embarqua et le bateau quitta la côte.

"Ce que nous trouverons là-bas, personne ne peut le prévoir, Argetlam, répondit Lupusänghren après que le dragonnier lui eût rapporté les propos de Saphira. Mais les dragons restent des mystères, même après des milliers d'années à les fréquenter, même pour leur personne. Il ne serait pas étonnant que Saphira puisse entrevoir les terres que nous allons découvrir dans son esprit. Comme je te l'ai dit, les dragons recèlent beaucoup de secrets. Nous constaterons que Saphira a vu juste - et j'espère qu'elle a vu juste- quand nous atteindrons une côte inconnue."

Sur ces mots, le bâtiments s'éloignait, porté par le vent d'Ouest. Il ne resta bientôt sur la ligne d'horizon qu'un miniscule point, qui disparut quelques minutes après.


	2. Chapter 2:le port

Ce voyage-ci fut plus long que celui fait pour parvenir aux rivages Est de l'Alagaësia. Il dura un mois et demi. S'ils n'avaient pas pris de nourriture en plus dans le cas où d'autres personnes se seraient jointes à eux - ce qui n'était pas le cas- ils seraient morts de faim.

La mer paraissait sans fin. Eragon commençait à douter des affirmations de Saphira quand une mince ligne noire se profila à l'horizon.

"Je vois une île! s'écria-t-il, au comble du bonheur.

-Ce n'est pas une île, Argetlam, sourit Lupusänghren. Ce doit être, vu sa taille, un continent."

Un continent! Eragon prêta de nouveau foi aux propos de la dragonne.

En trois ou quatre jours, l'équipage vit apparaître des falaises abruptes, frappées par les vents.

"Longeons la côte, proposa Saphira. Vous trouverez sûrement un endroit où amarrer.

-Si le continent est habité, nous trouverons peut-être un port, dit Eragon. Nous pourrions chercher de l'eau et des vivres.

-Et si les habitants du port sont hostiles? s'inquiéta Ilyassarë, une elfe. Nous serions chez eux, ils penseraient que nous voulons les attaquer.

-Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient hostiles, contra Lupusänghren. Ils vivent dans un port, ils ont vu beaucoup d'étrangers, beaucoup plus qu'une poignée d' elfes. Mais nous devrions nous montrer vigilants quand à Saphira. Un dragon créerait sans doute la panique."

Saphira monta plus haut pour se cacher dans les nuages et le bateau continua sa course. Eragon, qui suivait la cheminement de sa dragonne par la pensée, la sentit soudain s'éloigner, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde la trace des son esprit.

"Lupusänghren, avertit le dragonnier, je ne perçois plus la présence de Saphira."

L'älpha s'enfonça dans ses pensées, puis émergea lentement, avant de déclarer:

"Elle revient."

Effectivement, une ombre bleue colora à ce moment un nuage.

"J'ai trouvé une ville! entendit le jeune homme dans son esprit. Ses emblèmes sont un bateau et un cygne, comme les nefs des elfes."

-Bien! s'exclama Eragon. Nous pouvons nous y arrêter?

-Non, désapprouva Lupusänghren. Saphira risquerait de les effrayer. Trouvons une plage à proximité."

L'équipage ne trouva pas de plage avant la ville. Ils furent donc obligés de passer devant la cité, bâtie sur une île d'après le constat d'Eragon. Une citadelle de pierre se dressait sur un promontoire rocheux, dominant la cité. Là où il se trouvait le dragonnier pouvait voir des saisonniers décharger des marchandises et les remonter jusque dans la ville, des pêcheurs ramener les produits d'une journée de travail, et des cavaliers descendre la colline sur laquelle était perchée la forteresse. Cette ville avait l'air très vivante.

Un voilier passa soudain à proximité. Les membres de l'équipage, surpris de voir un bateau étranger à leurs souvenirs, s'agitèrent et firent accélèrer leur embarcation.

"C'est bizarre, on a jamais vu de bateau comme celui-là dans les parages! s'exclama un homme.

-Nous sommes étrangers à votre ville, répondit Eragon. Nous cherchons un endroit où accoster.

-Venez au port! Vous aurez un emplacement pour quelques pièces!

-Nous... nous n'avons pas d'argent."

C'était mieux que de leur révéler la présence d'un dragon à quelques toises au-dessus d'eux.

L'homme réfléchit, puis proposa:

"Il y a une plage à quleques lieues. Vous pourrez amarrer votre bateau aux rochers. Puis-je monter à bord?

-Biensûr...si vous y arrivez, approuva le dragonnier.

-Je suis sur la mer depuis ma naissance, jeune homme, rit le pêcheur. Je pense pouvoir éxécuter ce geste de débutant."

Le marin donna à ses subordonnés les ordres nécéssaires pour que le voilier se rapproche. Là, il put franchir sans problème la distance qui séparait les deux embarcations. Quand il fut sur le pont il demanda:

"D'où venez-vous? Je ne vous ai jamais vu ici.

-Parce que nous ne sommes jamais venu, déclara Lupusänghren. Nous vous l'avons déjà dit."

L'homme se figea, les yeux écarquillés. Lupusänghren n'était pas la meilleure personne à voir pour s'assurer que tout était normal. Il essaya de plaisanter, nerveux:

"Non, c'est sûr. Je m'en serais souvenu. Je... je m'appelle Alarin. Et... et vous?

-Je me nomme Eragon, l'informa le dragonnier. Voici Lupusänghren. C'est un elfe... comme tout l'équipage.

-Je... j'avais compris pour tous les autres... bien que ce soit étonnant. Mais... vous êtes vraiment un elfe?"

Alarin s'était adressé à Lupusänghren.

"Je suis bien un elfe, confirma ce dernier. Seulement, j'ai subi quelques modifications physiques, de mon plein gré.

-Ah... bon, je vous montre cette plage, je remonte dans mon voilier... et je ne vous dérange plus."

Eragon offrit un sourire gêné à leur aide, puis lui fit signe d'avancer au gouvernail. Alarin dirigea le bateau tant et si bien qu'ils arrivèrent sur une plage déserte. Les vagues léchaient le sables doré. Des centaines de coquillages nacrés attendaient qu'on les admire.

"C'est magnifique, murmura le jeune homme.

-Là, peut-être. Mais attendez de la voir en été, leur conseilla Alarin. Elle est digne des plus belles côtes des Terres Immortelles, celles décrites dans les légendes."

Eragon n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvaient être les Terres Immortelles, mais le marin en parlait comme s'il s'agissait du royaume des dieux.

Le dragonnier fit un tour sur la plage. Le ciel bleu lui donnait l'envie de se s'envoler avec Saphira, de pouvoir enfin sentir la caresse du vent tandis qu'il filait à une vitesse incroyable à travers les nuages.


	3. Chapter 3:voir ou imaginer

Eldarion, fils du roi Elessar Telcontar et héritier de la couronne des Royaumes Réunifiés, n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre d'une vie ennuyeuse. Il partait aux quatre coins d'Arda dès que possible, le plus souvent quand son père avait besoin de lui en-dehors de leurs frontières.

Il était parti en Rohan pour servir d'intermède entre son souverain et le roi Eomer. Il avait séjourné quelques temps à Fondcombe et en Ithilien afin d'approfondir ses connaissances des deux langues elfiques. Il avait mené des soldats en Arnor, puis dans le Harâd.

Seulement, ce qu'il aurait pu faire en une vie - d'humain, cela va de soi- il l'avait fait en vingt cinq ans. Et il pourrait accomplir d'autres choses, ce n'était pas le temps qui lui manquait.

Aujourd'hui, il servait de porte-parole à son père auprès du prince Elphir de Dol Amroth, dans le but de conclure un mariage entre l'une des filles de ce dernier et un courtisan.

"Il se trouve que le seigneur Aramir est tombé sous le charme de la damoiselle Herene. Il l'avait remarqué lors du dernier voyage de celle-ci à Minas Tirith.

-Aramir?

-Il possède des terres au sud des Ered Nimrais.

-Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

-Son père se nommait Aranuir, fils d'Arahael.

-N'est-ce pas celui qui a fomenté une révolte contre votre père, il y a de cela cinq ans? Et qui a refusé de vous donner le minimum d'une cinquantaine d'homme réglementaire lors des batailles contre le Harâd?

-... Si. Mais Aranuir est mort. Et son descendant n'est pas comme lui. Il est prêt à mettre tous ses hommes à la disposition de notre roi si vous lui accordez la main de votre fille. Et, sans vouloir vous offenser, prince Elphir... elle semblait très pressée de se fiancer."

Le seigneur de Dol Amroth se raidit. Sa fille? Prête à épouser un traître à la couronne? Il ne pouvait y croire. Mais l'hérititer de cette même couronne, qui avait prouvé maintes fois son honnêteté, venait de lui affirmer l'impensable.

Eldarion profita du silence soudain du prince pour continuer:

"Mon père m'envoie vous dire qu'il encourage fortement cette alliance. Elle prendrait le dessus sur d'anciennes querelles et permettrait d'unir encore plus solidement les diverses provinces du royaume."

Elphir soupira, puis déclara:

"Soit. Je réfléchirai. Mais je vous préviens; je ne consentirai à ce mariage qu'après avoir eu la certitude que ce petit seigneur est digne de ma fille."

Le jeune homme hocha la tête; c'était un net progrès de la part du père.

Elphir sourit.

"Vous avez fait votre devoir, jeune prince. Et il me semble que je vous ai pas facilité la tâche. Allez donc prendre l'air, le retour sera moins fatiguant."

Après s'être poliment incliné, Eldarion sortit de la forteresse et se rendit aux écuries. Alphros l'y attendait, les bras croisés.

"Tu as donc fini de vendre ma soeur? s'enquit ce dernier.

-Effectivement, même si ça n'a pas été mince affaire. Tu étais au courant qu'elle aimait son prétendant?

-Espèce de ...

-Du calme, mon ami! Tu n'oserais tout de même pas insulter le fils du roi Elessar?

-Et toi, tu es prince quand ça t'arrange!

- Je rêve! Qui fait des allers et retours à travers le pays, que dis-je, le continent, pour sceller des accords au nom de son roi?

-C'est vrai...

-Tu vois?

-... mais ne me dis pas que, certains jour, tu n'aimerais pas échanger ta place avec un paysan au fin fond des Pinnath Gelin."

Eldarion monta sur son cheval, qu'un garçon d'écurie venait de lui amener.

"Viendras-tu te promener avec moi?

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'attendais ici?"

Alphros prit la bride de sa monture et ils descendirent la colline.

"Tu ne m'as pas répondu."

Le regard ud jeune demi-elfe se fit pensif. Il finit par répondre:

-Tu veux la vérité? Je ne donnerais ma place pour rien au monde. J'ai une famille qui m'aime, je peux voir d'autre cieux quand l'envie m'en prend, rencontrer chaque jours de nouvelles personnes chargées de savoir et dont je peux apprendre beaucoup, je suis et serai instruit comme jamais au paysan au fin fond des Pinnath Gelin ne le sera. J'ai une vie de très loin enviable à d'autre, et pour cela je n'envierai aucune autre vie."

Alphros hocha la tête. Son ami avait dit juste.

Les deux princes firent un tour dans la ville, puis sur le port. Le soleil rayonnait sur la mer, conférant des reflets émeraude au bleu sombre de son étendue infinie.

"J'en connais un qui aimerait justement être à ma place", murmura Eldarion.

Puis il se reprit:

"Non, il ne pourrait plus détacher son regard de cette incroyable vue."

Alphros rit, jusqu'à ce que la mine inquiète de son ami l'interpelle.

"Que se passe-t-il?

-Quelque chose vole, là-bas, au-dessus des deux bateaux.

-Un... oiseau, peut-être?

-Non, biensûr que non, arrête tes plaisanteries. Je ne le verrais pas si c'était un oiseau. Il se déplace en même temps que l'embarcation de gauche... qui ne vous appartient pas, ni à aucune autre ville de ma connaissance. Peut-être l'Arnor?

-Excuse-moi, mais je ne vois que deux petits points, d'où je suis. Et aucune chose bleue et volante au-dessus.

-Elle a disparu.

-Ecoute, le bateau que tu vois, il se dirige bien vers l'Est?

-... Oui.

-Il existe une plage à quelques minutes de la ville. Elle est protégée par une falaise quasi-inaccessible. Les seuls moyens d'y parvenir sont la mer ou un petit chemin taillé dans la roche, qui serpente à travers la falaise en question. Le bateau doit s'y être arrêté. Allons voir si tu ne t'es pas mépris.

-Alphros, attends. Cette créature, avec sa taille, sa couleur, je ne suis pas sûr, mais on aurait dit un dragon.

-Tu plaisantes, Eldarion! Il n'y a plus de dragons en Terre du Milieu depuis au moins une centaine d'années! Le dernier d'entre eux, Smaug, est mort à des lieues d'ici!

-Je t'en prie, Alphros. Allons d'abord prévenir ton père.

-Et si la créature bleue n'est que le fruit de ton imagination? Nous aurions l'air drôlement ridicules."

Eldarion hésita un instant, puis lâcha:

"Allons-y."

Et les deux princes partirent au galop.


	4. Chapter 4:méprise

Pendant que le dragonnier rêvait d'escapades aériennes, Alarin repartit discrètement. Ou plutôt essaya.

"Maître humain?", appela Lupusänghren.

Le pêcheur supposa qu'il s'agissait de lui et se retourna. L'elfe continua:

"Connaissez vous le chemin qui mène à votre ville?

-Vous... voulez que je vous accompagne à Dol Amroth? demanda Alarin, inquiet de la réaction de habitants de la cité.

-Non, indiquez-nous juste le chemin, intervint Eragon, revenu à la réalité. Nous voudrions juste trouver à manger.

-Je peux vous donner quelques poissons, si vous voulez.

-C'est très gentil, mais les elfes sont végétariens.

-... Ah. C'est problématique.

-Pourquoi?

-Et bien... Nous faisons pousser quelques légumes et fruits, mais la majorité provient d'autre régions. Il va falloir les acheter, et ce n'est pas donné. Mais si vous tenez vraiment à voir Dol Amroth, il y un escalier taillé dans la roche, là-bas. Je vais le remonter pour rejoindre mon embarcation.

-Merci, vous pouvez partir", lui indiqua Lupusänghren.

Le pêcheur ne demanda pas son reste. Il fila et disparut bientôt à travers les rochers. Eragon déclara:

"Ils n'ont pas l'air de connaître d'elfes.

-Les elfes du Du Weldenvarden vivent loin des humains, Eragon, dit Lupusänghren. Ceux qui ont combattu avec nous seront probablement les seuls à nous avoir fréquenté. Et peut-être les elfes de ce continent ont-ils des moeurs différentes des nôtres."

Lupusänghren fixa soudain un point dans les falaises qui bordaient l'Ouest de la plage. Deux personnes descendaient les escalier taillés dans la roche.

"Alarin revient avec quelqu'un? s'étonna Eragon.

-Non, lui répondit l'elfe. Je vais essayer de les identifier, mais rien ne me dit qu'ils sont dépourvus de pouvoirs."

"Fais attention où tu mets les pieds, prévint Alphros. Les pierres sont glissantes et instables, c'est un très vieil escalier."

Eldarion commença prudemment la descente; en bas se profilaient l'embarcation repérée quelques quelques minutes auparavant, ainsi qu'une cinquantaine de silhouettes.

"Ne regarde que tes pieds, conseilla le prince de Dol Amroth. Il ne faudrait pas que tu te casses tous les os à cause d'un faux pas."

Très encourageant. Le demi-elfe posa un pied après l'autre sur les anciennes marches. Trop occupé à ne pas tomber, il ne remarqua pas qu'Alphros s'était arrêté et continua sa descente. Il vit que son ami se le suivait pas quand il ressentit une présence qui cherchait à entrer dans ses pensées. Sur le qui-vive, il chassa rapidement la conscience intrusive et regarda derrière lui. Alphros avait disparu.

Eldarion remonta en quatrième vitesse. Son ami se tenait debout, raide, la figure congestionnée et pâle.

"Alphros, protège ton esprit!

-Comment? demanda le concerné, dont la peur pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Il est en train de regarder tous mes souvenirs, je le sens!

-Récite une chanson, ou un poème, n'importe lequel. Concentre-toi dessus."

Alphros essaya; en vain.

"Je n'y arrive pas! S'il te plaît, Eldarion! Aide-moi!"

Le demi-elfe précipita son esprit sur celui de l'intrus. Un combat acharné s'engagea; celui qui perdrait sa concentration en premier serait perdant, l'autre aurait le contrôle de la conscience d'Alphros.

En un ultime assaut, Eldarion repoussa l'esprit ennemi, qu'il sentit se retirer au pied de la falaise, vers la silhouette la plus proche, qui recula.

Alphros, privé d'équilibre, s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Ton agresseur est l'un des étrangers", déclara Eldarion avant de filer à travers le passage de pierre.

* * *

><p>Lupusänghren fit soudain plusieurs pas en arrière, comme poussé par une force invisible. Eragon, inquiet, demanda:<p>

"Tu as perdu?

-Oui, répondit l'elfe, un peu sonné. Le deuxième, celui-là, je n'ai pas pu entrer dans son esprit... Il m'a chassé des pensées de l'autre. Il est très en colère, il ne cherche pas à le cacher. Je ne sais pas ce dont il est capable.

-Ils sont deux, et si j'ai bien compris un seul est capable d'utiliser la magie, dit un autre elfe.

-Mais il a pu me repousser. C'est un bon magicien. Il s'est peut-être senti agressé.

-Il va riposter", contra Eragon en dégainant son épée.

Les autres partirent chercher leurs arcs et leurs dagues.

L'homme était grand, environ six pieds et demi. Il avait des yeux bleu glace, froids et durs, qui en ce moment lançaient des éclairs, des cheveux bouclés et noirs coupés à hauteur d'épaules, la peau pâle. Son visage aux traits fins semblait sans expression, comme celui d'une statue.

"Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Eragon, répondit le dragonnier. Que venez-vous faire ici?

-L'un de vous a essayé de prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de mon ami, répondit Eldarion en fixant Lupusänghren d'air peu engageant. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi.

-Je voulais voir qui venait à notre rencontre, déclara Lupusänghren.

-Moi, je tends à croire que vous voulez nous attaquer. Baissez vos armes.

-Vous allez utiliser la magie, dit Eragon.

-Vous êtes des elfes, contra Eldarion. Vous pourriez aussi vous en servir contre moi. Je suis seul devant vous, mais mon ami peut très bien aller prévenir les gardes en patrouilles sur les côtes que vous menacez la ville.

-Nous ne venons pas attaquer la ville, l'informa Lupusänghren.

-Que venez-vous faire sur cette plage à cinquante, alors?"

Ils ne répondirent pas.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais."

Le demi-elfe dégaina son épée. Eragon se mit en position de garde, et il bondit, sa lame brillant dans le soleil. Eldarion para à une vitesse impressionnante, désarçonnant le dragonnier et lui permettant de prendre l'avantage. Il accula son adversaire contre la falaise, le désarma et appuya la pointe de son arme contre la jugulaire du dragonnier avant que les elfes n'aient pu l'attaquer. Ils ne firent rien, trop stupéfaits pour agir. Ce fut Saphira qui intervint. Elle atterrit et rugit puissamment, mais ne put rien faire non plus. Eldarion pouvait tuer le-compagnon-de-son-coeur-et-de-son-âme en appuyant un peu plus sa lame contre son cou. Même si le dragonnier possédait des protections magiques, il serait sérieusement blessé.

Soudain, la proéminence rocheuse parut trembler, faisant tomber des pierres droit sur les deux adversaires. Eldarion s'écarta et tira Eragon vers lui, mais il reçut l'une de ces pierres sur la tempe et s'effondra.

* * *

><p>Voilà! Un chapitre long, pas mon pire, mais pas mon meilleur non plus. Je ferai un point tous les quatre chapitres (si vous avez compris le chapitre suivant portera sur ce sujet) pour décrire mes nouveaux personnages et expliquer les nouveaux mots.<p>

Merci à Ora et à Persona Aevum pour leurs reviews! Pour aborder le review d'Ora, j'adore le français et que je fais de mon mieux pour éviter les erreurs d'orthographe, mais des fautes de frappes peuvent rester cachées, donc je vous prie à tous de me pardonner à l'avance.

S'il vous plaît, lecteurs de cette fic, faites la même chose que les deux personnes précédemment citées! Envoyez-moi plein de reviews!


	5. Récapitulatif 1

Comme promis dans le précédent chapitre, voici un petit récapitulatif avec les lieux, personnages et... et c'est tout, je pense.

* * *

><p><strong>Première partie: <strong>les personnages (c'est un peu répétitif, je sais)

**Eldarion: **Normalement, si vous lisez cette fic, vous connaissez Eldarion, mais au cas où, c'est le fils d'Aragorn et d'Arwen. Il a plusieurs sœurs, que vous découvrirez en lisant la suite, et il est l'aîné des la fratrie. Il ressemble beaucoup à sa mère physiquement (cheveux noirs, yeux bleu glace et teint pâle d'elfe) mais possède certains traits de caractère de son père. Le demi-elfe a aussi un propension à agir légèrement au premier degré, comme le démontre le chapitre quatre, surtout quand il est question de son entourage.

**Eragon:** Dois-je vraiment vous le présenter?

**Alphros: **C'est le fils d'Elphir, qui est le fils d'Imrahil de Dol Amroth. Imrahil apparaît de le livre _Le Seigneur des Anneaux,_ il apporte son aide à Aragorn pendant la bataille des champs du Pelennor. Alphros est un peu plus âgé qu'Eldarion au moment de la fic, ils ont environ trois ans d'écart. Il a les yeux bleu-vert et les cheveux brun foncé. Le jeune homme est insouciant, un peu trop sûr de lui parfois. Il apparaîtra peu dans l'histoire.

**Alarin:**pêcheur de Dol Amroth inventé de toute pièce. Alarin a eu une éducation seulement limitées à son métier. Il possède un caractère simple, basé principalement sur les faits d'aider les personnes qui en ont besoin et de se méfier des personnes étrangères à l'allure totalement différente de celle des humains.

* * *

><p><strong>Seconde partie: <strong>les lieux (où se déroule l'histoire ou simplement cités)

**Dol Amroth: **(traduction: Colline d'Amroth)cité portuaire au sud du Gondor, gouvernée par le prince Imrahil et par son fils Elphir.

**Pinnath Gelin: **(traduction: si je ne me trompe pas; Plaines Vertes) région agricole très fertile mais un peu perdue au sud-ouest du Gondor.

**Ered Nimrais:** (traduction: Montagnes Blanches) relief montagneux servant de frontière entre le Gondor et le Rohan

**Arda: **Terre du Milieu

* * *

><p>Si jamais vous n'avez pas compris d'autres mots, ou expressions, signalez-le moi. Je ferai en sorte de les placer à la fin d'un chapitre quelconque.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5:les explications

Eragon se réveilla dans une pièce immaculée éclairée par le soleil couchant. Il était allongé dans un lit frais aux draps propres. La chambre était simple, meublée seulement d'une commode, du lit et d'une chaise, occupée par son adversaire. Celui-ci le regarda, surpris, puis soupira:

"La pierre ne vous a pas blessé trop gravement, j'en suis rassuré."

Comme Eragon ne pipait mot, il continua, gêné:

"Je suis vraiment navré, j'ai agi au quart de tour. J'ai cru que vous essayiez de prendre possession de l'esprit de mon ami. Vos compagnons m'ont tout expliqué, mais j'avoue que Saphira a contribué à me calmer, ce qui n'a pas été mince affaire. Elle est très inquiète pour vous.

-Elle doit savoir que je me suis réveillé, à présent, déclara le dragonnier. Mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas vraiment. Qui êtes-vous? Où sommes-nous?

-Excusez-moi, je ne me suis même pas présenté. Je suis Eldarion, fils d'Elessar Telcontar, prince du Gondor. Vous êtes à Dol Amroth, dans une chambre du palais."

Eragon hocha la tête. Il se souvenait de la ville du pêcheur. Et de la plage. Tout lui revenait en mémoire.

"Vous m'avez repoussé contre la falaise comme si j'étais un débutant. Aucun humain n'aurait pu faire cela.

-Je ne suis pas tout à fait humain, pour tout vous dire. En fait, je suis comme vous. Un demi-elfe. Sauf que je suis né ainsi. Ma mère est une elfe, elle a pour nom Arwen Undomìel. Vous auriez pu gagner, ou me donner du fil à retordre si vous n'aviez pas été déstabilisé et si je n'avais pas été si énervé.

-Alors vous étiez vraiment dans une fureur noire, dit Eragon."

Eldarion détourna son regard vers la fenêtre donnant sur la mer.

"Je serais capable de déplacer des montagnes pour mes proches. Et c'est bien ce que vous avez fait, non?"

Le dragonnier ne répondit pas. Pour lui, c'était évident. Eldarion continua:

"Vous êtes un héros, dans votre pays. Tuer un roi quasi-omnipotent n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde. Vous deviez être en colère?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Je recherchais par un temps le désir de vengeance. Mon oncle, qui m'a élevé comme son fils, a été tué par des monstres à la solde de Glabatorix, puis mon vrai père. Mon cousin Roran a été menacé, il a réussi à mener tous les habitants de mon village à la révolte. Sa fiancée, que je considère comme ma sœur au même titre que Roran est mon frère, a été torturée sur l'ordre de Galbatorix. Ajihad, le chef des Vardens, les révoltés, est mort par sa faute. Mon mentor, l'elfe Oromis, a été tué par Galbatorix. Ma nièce Ismira ne pouvait venir au monde dans un tel trouble. C'est exact, j'avais toutes les raisons du monde de me venger. Mais Galbatorix menaçait de détruire toute forme de magie et de merveilleux, d'asservir même les elfes et les nains. Et j'ai scellé mon destin en choisissant mon camp. Des heures sombres s'annonçaient, Galbatorix avait étendu l'obscurantisme trop longtemps, et l'espoir qui précédait la paix devait renaître.

-Vous prônez donc la paix.

-Un dragonnier est formé dans ce but; prôner et protéger la paix.

-Les dragonniers défendent une bien juste cause. Mais ils n'ont pas de territoire où s'établir, c'est cela?

-Ils vous ont donc tout raconté.

-Je pourrais être en mesure de vous aider. Il faudra une bonne discussion avec mon père, l'intendant Faramir et le conseil, ainsi que de nombreuses négociations et accords pour faire accepter l'idée qu'une colonie de dragons va s'établir quelque part en Terre du Milieu, parce que les dragons n'ont jamais été très pacifiques avec les autres peuples, mais si vous vous accrochez à vos convictions comme vous l'avez fait dans votre pays, vous devriez parvenir à obtenir un territoire.

-Vous plaisantez?

-Non, je vous le jure! Des endroits déserts comme certaines régions de l'Arnor, ou les Terres Sauvages à l'Est des Monts Brumeux sont parfaitement inhabitables sans magie. De nouveaux alliés ne seraient que plus profitables aux Royaumes Réunifiés si jamais une guerre se profilait."

Le demi-elfe se leva.

"Nous partirons pour Minas Tirith demain aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Si nous tardons, je crains que le voyage ne se fasse pas sans inconvénients.

-Quels inconvénients?

-Des orcs, principalement. Des monstres venus du Mordor. Leur activité s'intensifie d'années en années, malgré l'étroite surveillance des elfes et des hommes d'Ithilien. Leur nombre diminuait depuis la défaite de Sauron, mais leurs attaques se font de plus en plus nombreuses depuis deux ans.

-Sauron?

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je vous ferai un bref résumé des Trois Âges des la Terre du Milieu à notre arrivée. Reposez-vous à présent; je ne suis pas certain que votre blessure à la tête soit tout à fait guérie.

-Qui m'a soigné? Je ne ressens plus aucune douleur."

Eldarion lui offrit un sourire étrange.

"Ils ont de très bons guérisseurs, à Dol Amroth."

Puis il sortit de la chambre, laissant le dragonnier perplexe. La magie avait un prix, et Eldarion ne semblait-il pas puis fatigué que lorsqu'il l'avait combattu? Eragon aurait juré que ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

* * *

><p>Un autre chapitre un peu meilleur que le précédent, je pense.<p>

Merci encore à Persona Aevum et à Ora pour les reviews. Ora, ne serais-tu pas une fan de Legolas? Il fera bientôt partie de l'histoire, ne t'inquiète pas, mais il n'apparaîtra qu'en personnage vraiment secondaire. Et pour Eldarion, c'est certes un demi-elfe, qui fréquente des elfes, mais un groupe d'étrangers contenant un elfe-loup qui essaye de lire dans l'esprit de l'un de ses amis contre son gré et qui de surcroît compte une dragonne, ça a de quoi mettre à l'épreuve sa confiance, je pense.


	7. Chapter 6:le départ

Eragon arriva devant les écuries avant les premiers rayons de soleil. Il espérait passer un peu de temps seul avec Saphira et les elfes, peut-être décider du sort des oeufs avec les Eldunaris. Il fut déçu. Eldarion, ainsi que d'autres soldats, sellaient leurs chevaux en compagnie de Lupusänghren et des autres älphas.

"_Atra esterni ono thelduin_, Argetlam, le salua ce dernier.

-_Atra du evarinya ono varda_, lui répondit le dragonnier. Je suis en retard?

-Nous commencions juste, intervint Eldarion. _Le suilon, Eragon Elvellon_. Le prince Elphir vous a attribué un cheval."

Il lui montra un étalon bai du regard.

"Il s'appelle Bara. En langue elfique, cela veut dire _fougueux_. Il l'est, mais pas plus que d'autres jeunes étalons des écuries d'Edoras. Vous l'aurez pendant toute la durée du trajet."

Eragon hocha rêveusement la tête et s'en alla préparer sa monture, accompagné de Lupusänghren, pendant qu'Eldarion partait de son côté donner les ordres nécessaires aux soldats.

Quand le dragonnier eut fini de harnacher Bara sous le regard absent de l'elfe, celui-ci lui déclara:

"Les Eldunaris ont discuté avec Eldarion. Ils ont insisté pour faire partie du voyage, ainsi que les oeufs. Autant te dire, Shurt'ugal, que le demi-elfe était sceptique. Il nous a dit à tous qu'il était d'accord pour conduire Saphira à Minas Tirith, mais pas pour abriter des oeufs des Grands Vers prêts à éclore dans l'enceinte de la cité en attendant un accord. Les dragons ont voulu l'attaquer car ils croyaient qu'Eladrion les avait insultés, mais Glaedr les en a empêchés. Il leur a parlé tant et si bien que les autres _Skulblakas_ se sont calmés; ils ont consenti à ne pas lancer d'assaut mental s'il acceptait d'ouvrir son esprit afin qu'ils l'examinent. Glaedr l'a fait, et il a déclaré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Alors les dragons se sont retirés et Eldarion a échangé quelques paroles avec ton_ ebrithil_. La décision en ce qui concerne les oeufs et les Coeurs des Coeurs nous restent inconnus.

-Ils ne vous ont rien dit?

-Non. Je n'ai pas eu accès à leur conversation mentale. J'espère juste qu'ils ont fait un choix bénéfique pour nous, mais j'appréhende la réaction des humains s'il ce choix se trouve être celui que je souhaite. Les oeufs ne risquent pas d'éclore maintenant, mais leur peur reste vivace.

-Nous ne pouvons de toute façon pas leur en vouloir. Ils ont souffert des dragons. Quand les humains sont arrivés en Alagaësia, la guilde des Dragonniers était déjà présente. Eux n'ont eu aucun espoir de traiter avec eux. D'après ce que j'ai entendu les dragons de ce monde sont cruels et sans pitié, alors que ceux d'Alagaësia sont sages; certains sont enclins à fréquenter les autres peuples, et ceux qui préfèrent la vie sauvage restent loin des populations elfes, naines, humaines ou je ne sais encore. "

Lupusänghren ne répondit pas. Il s'en alla, songeur, et le dragonnier le regarda partir. Il laissa ensuite sa monture dans son box et sortit des écuries. Les bruits du marché à la criée lui parvenait depuis la cité. Il chercha mentalement Saphira et la trouva perchée sur une falaise, à proximité de la plage.

"Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop? demanda Eragon.

-Si, je peux te l'affirmer. Devoir rester ici, parce que c'est le seul endroit assez éloigné pour que les humains ne me voient pas et assez près pour pouvoir te contacter, sans avoir l'occasion de voler, c'est très agaçant."

Le jeune homme sourit. Un dragon n'était plus un dragon s'il ne volait pas.

"Tu ne vas plus attendre longtemps. Nous allons bientôt partir.

-Enfin!"

Eragon rit, puis lui demanda:

"Tu as participé à la conversation d'Eldarion avec les Eldunaris?

-Oui. Mais une partie seulement; les barrières du demi-elfe sont solides, je n'ai pas pu les passer.

-Lupusänghren non plus, à moins qu'il n'ait pas cherché à les forcer, ce que je comprends.

-La seule solution est de demander par toi-même à Glaedr. Il doit se trouver avec les autres dragons et les oeufs.

-Où?

-La dernière fois que je les ai sentis, ils étaient près des écuries. Mais peut-être ont-ils bougé.

-Je pars les chercher. Si nous ne nous revoyons pas avant le départ...

-Nous ne nous reverrons pas. Les humains ont presque fini, et les elfes sortent déjà leurs chevaux. Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu ne pourras pas discuter avec eux. "

Eragon sourit.

"Au revoir, Saphira.

-Au revoir, petit homme."

Le dragonnier partit en quatrième vitesse vers les bâtiments royaux. Les gardes sortaient leurs montures et les attachaient aux poteaux prévus à cet effet pour réarranger leur armes et leur protections en tout genres. Les elfes et Eldarion devaient encore se trouver à l'intérieur en train de parler de leur route ou d'il ne savait quoi encore. Les Eldunaris restaient indétectables, jusqu'à ce que Glaedr se fasse entendre:

"Eragon, tu nous cherchais?

-Oui. Je ne savais pas où vous trouver. Saphira m'a conseillé de chercher par ici.

-Elle a eu raison. Tu as quelque chose à me demander?

-... Oui, Ebrithil. Je n'étais pas présent lors de votre rencontre avec Eldarion, et j'aurais aimé avoir un bref résumé de la discussion, mais personne n'a rien su me dire.

-Parce que la conversation était privée. Je vois où tu veux en venir, mais nous n'avons pas énormément échangé. Je l'ai juste convaincu de nous prendre avec vous. C'est d'ailleurs une chance qu'il ait accepté. Je n'aurais pas pu insister dans le cas contraire. Nous sommes les étrangers, et nous ne connaissons ni leur histoire, ni leurs lois.

-Je me méfie tout de même. Ils sont tous sur la défensive depuis que nous sommes arrivés, comme s'ils pensaient que nous allons les attaquer. Je les comprends, ils n'ont pas eu la vie facile avec les dragons, mais j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont nous attaquer au moindre geste brusque. Surtout qu'Eldarion m'a affronté juste après que l'on soit descendus du navire.

-Il était en colère et voulait protéger son ami. Ne t'es-tu pas déjà impliqué à ce point dans un combat?

-...Si.

-Crois-moi, Eragon, Eldarion voulait bien faire. Il a manqué de jugeotte, c'est vrai, il est à peine plus âgé que toi après tout. Mais je n'ai lu dans son esprit qu'une volonté de préserver son peuple de la guerre. S'il le pouvait, il ferait en sorte que les générations futures ne sachent pas ce que ce mot veut dire. Il n'a pas assisté à un grand conflit comme toi, mais il a mené des armées dans des batailles, et il craint plus que tout qu'une autre guerre se déclenche. Tu as entendu parler des orcs, je suppose?

-Oui. Des monstres qui viendraient du Mordor, je crois.

-Et bien ces monstres ne sont pas à sous-estimer. Leur culture réside seulement dans le meurtre et leur sacrifice. Ils ne sont pas comme les Urgals, ils ne tiennent pas à leur famille. Ils seraient prêts à les sacrifier eux aussi pour provoquer la mort d'un humain de plus. Prends ces menaces au sérieux, Eragon finiarel. Elles sont à l'origine des visages fermés et de la méfiance des ces hommes endurcis par bien des combats."

Eragon ne répondit pas. Glaedr ne faisait que confirmer un doute qu'il avait depuis quelques temps.

"Tu avais néanmoins besoin d'être rassuré, répondit le dragon en échos à ses pensées. Maintenant, va. Le voyage va être long, et ils t'attendent. Nous serons derrière, avec Lupusänghren et les siens, si un problème survient."

Le dragonnier le salua puis reprit le chemin des écuries.

Eldarion et les elfes discutaient devant les bâtiments, la bride de leurs chevaux à la main. Le prince l'accueillit avec une ombre de sourire sur les lèvres.

"Vous voilà. J'expliquais à vos compagnons le déroulement du voyage."

Il lui tendit les rênes de Bara, puis continua:

"Notre trajet vers Minas Tirith durera deux semaines environ de Dol Amroth. Nous voyagerons pendant neuf jours jusqu'à Pelargir, où nous ferons une halte, puis nous longerons trois jours durant le fleuve Anduin pour arriver aux Champs du Pelennor et les traverser pour parvenir à la capitale."

Eragon hocha la tête et monta en selle, suivi des autres membres du groupe. Une colonne se forma bientôt, Eldarion à la tête de celle-ci.

"Les princes Imrahil, Elphir et Alphros vous demandent de les excuser pour le manque d'hospitalité, mais ils ont dû revoir en urgence les répartitions des patrouilles sur la côte. Et préparer ultérieurement le mariage de la princesse.

-Je comprends tout à fait.

-Bien. Il faudra que je vous donne quelques informations supplémentaires, mais nous avons encore quatorze jours devant nous."

La colonne franchit les portes de la forteresse, puis de la ville.

"Ainsi, pensa Eragon, voici la première ville de ce nouveau monde que je quitte à peine arrivé."

Il ne savait rien des autres cités, mais il espérait qu'elles seraient sources de découvertes et d'expérience. Il ne serait pas déçu.

* * *

><p>Coucou tout le monde!<p>

Excusez-moi du retard, mais le manque d'envie d'écrire+les devoirs à rendre en masse+l'approche du brevet=pas de nouveau chapitre avant un bon bout de temps.

Quelques explications d'elfique ( des deux mondes):

_Atra esterni ono thelduin/Atra du evarinya ono varda : _formule de salutation en Ancien Langage

_Le suilon : _Je vous salue en sindarin

_Elvellon : _Ami des elfes en sindarin

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!


End file.
